Recently, tablet PCs having a touch panel type liquid crystal display without any physical keyboard have spread rapidly. The tablet PCs are easy to carry around, and easy to handle because input work can be done on a touch panel. However, the tablet PCs do not have any physical keyboard, and this may affect work to enter long text and the like.
Therefore, the present applicant proposes an electronic apparatus provided with an accessory device to which a tablet PC is removably attachable using a magnet (see Patent Document 1). This electronic apparatus can be used as a laptop PC by attaching the tablet PC to the accessory device.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-71814